


Destiel Fanfic Season 15 Episode 3: Red Skies

by Alison_Parker, the_trixster_and_the_fallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fights, M/M, Magic, Slow Burn, dumb boys need to get over themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alison_Parker/pseuds/Alison_Parker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trixster_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_trixster_and_the_fallen
Summary: Season 15, Episode 3: Sam forces Dean to go on a hunt with Cas, no matter how much he objects. While Dean and Cas are in Sioux Fall not doing anything to work out their problems, Sam is at home working through his own feelings about his mother and Jack with a familiar face, doing anything to keep what's left of his family safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **=❤=Credits=❤=**  
>  Authors: [the-trixster-and-the-fallen](https://the-trixster-and-the-fallen.tumblr.com/) and [Alison_Parker](https://waywardsuns.tumblr.com/)  
> Artist: Reaperlove ([Reaperlove](https://reaperlove77.tumblr.com/))  
> Beta: [Violetlyvanilla](https://violetlyvanilla.tumblr.com/)  
>  **About Destiel Fanfic Season 15:**
> 
> Welcome to the Destiel Fanfic Season 15 Project! This series will comprise of 20 episodes (as separate works under the DestielFanficSeason15 collection) posting every Thursday for the next 20 weeks during the hiatus between season 14 and 15. This project is a collaboration between a group of authors, artists and betas. Each week different authors and artists will take part, with various configuration of authors and artists working in teams for each episode. 
> 
> The endnotes will be updated with a link to the next episode once it posts, and you can always see all works in the collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DestielFanficSeason15). Please also consider joining us on tumblr at [destielfanficseason16](https://destielfanficseason16.tumblr.com/) and [destielwritersroom](https://destielwritersroom.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Previously:  
> After dealing with Chuck’s zombie army and meeting some helpful furies along the way, Castiel went on a solo mission to an alternate universe. Dean ended up having to pull him back from alternate French Mistake verse, which required a little help from Rowena. 
> 
> [Episode 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766312)  
> [Episode 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856969)

 

The tension in the bunker was thick and palpable. Sam was huddled in the corner, hunched over what seemed to be an endless pile of old books; pouring over every word and scribbling down even the most finite detail in the hopes that it would give them  _ something _ to work with. Dean, although following the same task as Sam, was a lot less helpful. He was in one of his moods; a constant furrow pulled at his eyebrows, he mumbled unintelligible words under his breath and had been avoiding Cas as if he had taken his last beer.

Sam let out one of his signature sighs which Dean knew held more meaning than words could express as he closed yet another large book with a loud  _ smack _ that echoed through the library, and dumped it angrily onto a pile of other useless books that lay at his feet. “Another dead end,” he huffed.

Dean ignored the statement and flipped through another page of his own leather bound book and skimmed it while he kept an eye on his brother. He watched Sam roll his head back and rub his neck before getting up and scouring the shelves to find another (most likely) useless book.  _ He’s going to work himself to death on this.  _ Dean thought to himself.  _ Maybe that’s what he wants. Jack meant more to him than anyone else _ . 

“I gotta take a break,” Dean said, tossing his book down. “My brain is going to melt out of my ears.”

Sam turned around and Dean got a real good look at the circles under his eyes and he wondered if he ever went to sleep or just pretended to for Dean’s sake. 

 Sam looked like he was about to agree with him when Cas surged into room carrying yet another stack of books that smelled like dust and old people. “I found more books.” 

He struggled to find an open area on the table and ended up shoving over a stack that Dean was supposed to have read already. The hunter let out an offended huff, grumbling about now having to clean up yet another mess. 

Dean began scooping up books when he noticed a sheen of sweat across Cas’ forehead, and dust in his hair where he had clearly been digging around in the bowels of the bunker for Sam’s sake. Being that his grace was still recovering from being repressed in that weird alternate French Mistake universe or whatever heck that had been about, he was more human than he had been in a very long time. Dean’s fingers tightened around the cover of the book in his hand as he itched to push the stray hair out of his eyes and – 

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head like a wet dog.  _ Shut the fuck up. _

Sam sent Cas a tight smile and sighed. “Fantastic.”

“No, you know what, we can’t keep doing this shit. We’re burnt out and my eyes feel like they’re bleeding and there is  _ nothing  _ in  _ any  _ of these books about Nephilim or the Empty.” Dean growled, dumping the pile of books in his arms back onto one of the many disorganised shelves.

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Cas pieced his words together carefully. He spoke so slowly it was almost condescending. 

“I dunno Cas.” He mumbled in return. 

The angels’ bright blue eyes bore into Dean’s and the hunter was confused on whether he wanted to hit him or fall to his knees and beg for more. Cas turned on his heel and headed back downstairs as Dean stared after him. Sam’s phone rang, piercing the air like a needle popping a balloon, and the tension floated away. 

“Hey Jody!”

“She needs help, Dean. She said that she’s never seen anything like it before.”

“I’m not going to tell you again, Sam, I’m not going anywhere with him!” Dean shook his head vehemently, looking somewhat like a stubborn child. “Sure as hell not taking a five hour drive with him.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “I’m starting to think this has a little less to do with Cas going to the alternate world and more to do with something else.” Sam raised a cautious eyebrow, voice low. “I know you think that Cas was betraying us when he didn’t tell us about Jack. But he was worried about him and he was worried about what you were going to do.” 

“Oh come on Sam, don’t give me that bullshit. If he would have told us sooner, Mom wouldn’t be dead and neither would Jack. We could have  _ talked  _ to him.” 

Sam tightened his jaw. “Yeah, it went too far. But if that’s not why you don’t want to go with him, then why?”

Dean swallowed thickly. “Nah, no that’s why. I–I’m still pissed.”

Sam nodded once but he didn’t look convinced. “You’re still going together. I’m going to stay here, pour over more books. I’m going to call Rowena, see if there’s anything in the Book of the Damned about breaching the Empty or killing fucking God.” He rolled his eyes and rubbed his chin. 

Dean scoffed. “You’re not telling me what to do.  _ I’ll _ stay here to research.” 

Sam picked up his phone and began to walk away. “Yeah, so I’m going to text Jody that you’ll be there in about six hours.”

“Sam,” Dean called after him. “Sammy, stop!” 


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam suggested the two of them go on a hunt together, Cas was quite enthused by the prospect, but Dean, not so much. Cas tried to ignore the hushed argument between Dean and Sam, but he couldn’t help but feel the sting of being not wanted. He had just lost the son he swore to protect and now Dean was avoiding him. He took yet another look at the driver seat, opening his mouth only to close it again and look out the window. Since the beginning of their car ride, the most Cas had gotten out of Dean was a few grunts. Not exactly a conversation he had grown to enjoy. 

He finally bucked up the courage, turning to look at Dean once again. “Dean, have I done something to upset you?”

Dean glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Cas. His eyebrows were drawn tight and his mouth was pursed. Cas watched as his left hand tightened on the steering wheel and he tapped his thumb to the CCR song playing softly on the radio. A semi going the other direction rumbled past and made the Impala shake. “Why would you think that, Cas?” Dean asked.

There wasn’t nearly enough sarcastic inflection for something like that coming from Dean, but Cas took the hint. Castiel thought for a moment trying not to further irritate Dean. They had been together for what must feel like a long time to Dean, so how could he not know that even the slightest flicker of emotion or change in his voice would alert Cas that Dean was upset? 

“The silence of the car ride thus far.” He picked his phrasing carefully, not wanting to rile him any further.

“Cas,” Dean said wearily. “I  _ really  _ don’t want to talk about get into this with you right now.” Outside the car, it had begun to sprinkle. Dean flipped the windshield wipers on and looked up at the sky as if the rain was a personal insult from the big man upstairs. In this case, it probably was;  _ he’s setting the scene for a dramatic moment _ , Cas thought. 

“I just want to get this hunt done and get home,” Dean grumbled.

The angel wasn’t satisfied with that answer, so he continued pressing for something more substantial. “If I have offended you or crossed a line in some way, I do apologize. If we are going to do this case together, I would prefer to do it without ill intent from you.” Cas’s brows furrowed. He was unsure exactly what he could have done to cause such a tired reaction. 

“Jesus, okay.” Dean yanked the wheel and pulled halfway off of the road to a stop. He turned and rested his right arm on the bench seat so he could look at Cas fully in the eyes. “You  _ left _ us, Castiel.” Cas flinched at the use of his full name. Dean never used it, and it felt strangely intimate. “You promised me before we left Zombieville that you wouldn’t and then you left me asleep on the side of the road!”

Cas was speechless for a moment, his face softened. He didn’t even think of that, of the promise he made to the hunter. He was so caught up in everything that was happening that he failed Dean once again. And that in itself hurt in unimaginable ways. To let Dean down was something that tore at his very core.

“Dean…” he gently reached for his hand, his face heavy with remorse. Cas fully expected Dean to pull away from him, but was surprised when their fingers brushed together. There was a flutter in the bottom of Cas’ stomach. The bliss was fleeting though, because the pain in Dean’s eyes was evident and he shyly pulled away. 

“It’s fine, I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it anyways. Let’s just get going.”

Castiel wanted to keep pushing, to resolve everything that was weighing on Dean’s shoulders and take on the burden, but he wasn’t like Sam who was somewhat more open with his feelings. So he decided to take it as it was. He nodded, and folded his hands into his lap and resumed looking out the window. Cas knew that eventually the anger that was bubbling in Dean would come out sooner or later, and then maybe he’d be able to get to the bottom of it all. This wasn’t a one and done thing, it never was with the Winchesters. 

Dean nodded to Cas once as if to say ‘Alright, that’s it’ and threw the car back into gear. Cas noticed that the rain was falling a little bit harder and the sky looked a little bit darker. 

 

It was still hours before they reached the Sioux Falls Sheriff’s Department. But after their brief conversation, the ride was a bit more bearable for Cas. Dean seemed to enjoy it a bit more too, humming along with songs on the radio instead of just tapping his fingers. It was small, but it was a start, and it made his angelic heart soar. 

It was still raining when they pulled into the police station parking lot. Dean shut off the engine and opened his door to get out. Cas copied his movements ready to follow him in when Dean held up a hand. “Hey, wait.” Dean shut the door and leaned in through the open drivers side window. “I’ll be a minute. Just gonna go get some info from Jody. Stay here.”

Cas was confused. Didn’t they just make up? “Okay,” He said slowly. Dean tapped the roof off the car and jogged up the steps to go into the building. 

Cas didn’t know how to answer the question as to why he was being left in the car like a naughty pet, but decided to go with whatever Dean asked for the time being as a way to make it up to him. 

_ Let’s just make this hunt as painless as possible for Dean. _ Castiel thought to himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

This trepidation that Sam felt about calling Rowena to come and help reminded him of teenage drama which irked him to no end. He wasn’t a kid, but he sure felt like one. It was the same pit in his stomach when he had his first kiss with Amy and the same nervousness he felt when he lost it to Jess. The thing was, he couldn’t figure out _why_ he was having this apprehension about calling her. Recently, it felt like they were calling Rowena for her assistance in the littlest things. “ _Oh hey, Ro. Dean’s got a splinter in his finger. Think you could swing by and take care of it?”_ So why was he so afraid of her now?

The choice was weighing more on his mind than he figured it would. His thoughts bounced around from _call her_ to _don’t call her_ and back again. Finally, Sam was fed up with this back and forth nonsense and shot a text to Rowena.

“ _Call me”_

He dropped his phone down on the kitchen table and rubbed his eyes. He was tired and the pain he felt from the loss of his mother and Jack so close together still stung like a fresh wound. He’d been compartmentalizing and ignoring it best he could, lest he had a full on breakdown in front of his brother and Castiel.

He got up and began rearranging the cabinet. He tossed the sugary cereals that Jack loved into the trash can and shoved his mom’s favorite tea to the very back where it couldn’t be seen upon first glance. At first he moved things around according to how much use they got. Coffee, cereal, and salt was moved to the front, spices were placed in the back next to Mom’s tea bags. Then he nixed that idea and moved everything back to where it was to begin with.

He rubbed his hands together drily and stood in front of the sink as if he could will dirty dishes to appear so he would have something to do with his hands. The vibrating of his phone on the metal table startled him so much that he flinched.

“Rowena–” Sam cleared his throat; his voice sounded so high. “Hey!”

 _“Samuel, you wanted me to call?”_ Sam could see her standing at her table, probably mixing some potion or doing some spellwork. If he closed his eyes and focused he could hear the tinkling of glass vials against her nails.

Sam decided it was best to jump in feet first. It always was when it came to Rowena. “We’re working on a way to bring Jack back. We’re also trying to find a way to ice Ch–God.”

She hummed for him to continue. On her end of the phone he could hear her murmur softly, words so ancient and so powerful that they sent a chill down his spine.

“We’re drawing up blanks with all the books that we have here.” Sam sank into a chair in the library and thumbed through the book in front of him as he spoke. “I was wondering if you had anything that could help; Book of the Damned, literally anything,” he sighed. “I’m getting desperate.”

He could already see her pursing her lips and rolling her green eyes, wishing so much that she could say no, but she just sighed too. _“I’ll get together some things and head your way.”_

A weight felt like it had lifted off of Sam’s shoulders. “Thank you. Thank you so much,” he sputtered.

_“Oh, come on now, Sam. You know I’m just adding it to the list of IOU’s you’ve been racking up since forever ago.”_

Sam chuckled. “You’re right. You’ve saved our asses more times than I can count.”

_“It’ll take me a few hours, but I’ll be there as soon as I can–”_

“Dean and Cas are out on a hunting trip,” Sam cut in.

Rowena snorted on the other end. _“O–kay. I don’t think we’re going to have any trouble getting through these books by ourselves, do you?”_ She sounded amused by him. It reminded him of the girls in middle school who would stand in front of him at recess and smack their gum and twirl their hair around their fingers and tell him, ‘ _Oh I heard Rachel like-likes you. You like her too, don’t you? Don’t you?’._

“Yeah, I think we’ll be fine.” There went that pit in the bottom of his stomach again.

 

As he waited for Rowena to get to the bunker, Sam began to clean up the library. He stacked books here and there, keeping them within reach, just out of the way. Anything that he and Dean skimmed through was going back on the shelves. Once he had filled his arms full of books he headed down the hallway to one of the spare rooms where most of their extra books were stashed. Sam kept his eyes forward and avoided looking at the ground, which was still covered in dust and cement from when Jack broke open the ma’lak box. It was the first time he had dared to venture in that direction since then; the dust burned his eyes.

The door was cracked open, Cas must not have gotten it shut behind him this morning. He placed the stack on the nearest shelf, fully ready to turn around and leave; uninterested in lingering in the room any longer. But for a moment, he allowed his eyes to wander. Cas and Dean had worked to right all the shelves around the room and cleaned up most of the stray books and papers, but it was still a mess of dust and broken stuff. In the middle of the room was the ma’lak box, busted open like a cracked egg. Sam couldn’t stand the sight of it. Metal shards that had broken away were embedded in the walls around him. Sam shuddered to think if they had been in the same room when Jack blew it up.

Nonetheless, he decided to clean up. He retrieved the broom from the kitchen and swept up the room and the hallway. He dumped what felt like hundreds of full dustpans into the trash can. He just wanted it to be clean, because if it was clean it would be like it never happened. He didn’t need to be constantly reminded of when his sort-of-son destroyed their home, and killed his mother and then ran off in search of someone to understand him. Maybe that’s what hurt the most, that Jack didn’t think Sam could love him anymore, or help him walk back from the edge where he was posed to jump.  

Sam was startled from his thoughts by a knock at the metal door that echoed through the bunker’s tiled hallways.

Rowena.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas was sulking. Sunk down in the front seat of the impala; shoulders hunched and trenchcoat clad arms crossed in a display of disapproval, he simply stares at the bonnet of the car. The way the droplets bounce and roll down in a disorganised fashion was the perfect representation of the last few days.

Perhaps he was over-reacting? Dean has always been very stubborn and they had just lost two people they cared about in a way that couldn’t quite be fathomed into words.

And it all felt like Castiel's’ fault. The haunting memory of Jack burning the snake; a declaration of defiance against his inborn nature should have been caught and put to rest. Cas should have said something; anything. 

Dean refused to face what was bothering him, building up a wall of defense against Cas which left the angel feeling useless. Sam was just as frustrated but instead of consorting for comfort, he kept it locked away and quiet; hidden behind a stack of books and under research so he didn’t have to face his pain. 

Cas mindlessly picked at a loose thread along the seam of his tan overcoat, letting out a long sigh. He leant forward and flicked on the police scanner. After a few moments of static, he was about to turn it off in frustration once again when something came over the speaker. 

_ Code three, 11-60. Perp is armed, send back up. On the corner of 21st and Main.  _

21st and- that’s only a few blocks from here. He lifted his head to look at Dean who seemed to be having a deep conversation with Donna and Jody. He shifted his eyeline to the heavy rain; there was someone in danger and he could help. Who knew when the police would arrive? 

He threw open the door to the impala, getting out in possible the least graceful way. Sure, dress shoes and a suit weren’t usually the best attire for an angel to battle in but over the years he made do. He took off, not minding the wet asphalt and tried not to slip. He ignored the rush of wind and heavy rain, the pounding of his human heart in his ears and the shroud of screaming pedestrians. 

Out of breath but still clinging to determination, he slipped the angel blade from his sleeve and marched towards the scene with purpose. The monster’s long black cloak whipped around her as she dipped and dodged around, slashing with her own talons at the end of gnarled fingers. 

All the civilians had scattered; bar one. He pushed his rain slicked hair from his face, squinting through the pelting droplets to better access the situation. The woman looked like she was trying to fight the monster rather than defend herself against it and escape. 

What kind of human had the audacity to do such a thing? Perhaps it was another hunter. Regardless, with confidence in his step and blade gripped tightly, he approached the monster and took a swing. They blocked with ease, their inhumane gaze piercing through the angel. He shoved back, teeth gritted when the civilian caught his eye. 

Dirty blonde hair, brunette eyes and a worn leather jacket. It’s like everything stopped, his world coming to a grinding halt when she breathes out the nickname she so fondly gave to him all those years ago; “Clarence.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean ran up on the scene just as the monster took off through the back alley. His gaze broke away to Cas who stood still as a statue with his angel blade hanging by the tips of his fingers. The girl he was staring at had her back to Dean, her blonde hair was soaked from the rain that was still falling. 

“Cas, what the hell!” Dean skirted around her without another thought about her and grabbed the lapels of Cas’ trenchcoat. “I told you to stay back. What the hell were you thinking, you could have gotten yourself killed, not to mention that girl!” He motioned behind him with his head. He wasn’t taking his eyes off of Castiel. His face was pinched and confused, his blue eyes couldn’t meet Dean’s, they were still focused over Dean’s shoulder. 

“Sweetheart, you know I wouldn’t have let anything happen to our boy,” a voice drawled behind him. 

Dean’s hands dropped from Cas’ jacket as he took in the sight before him. Meg sidled up next to Cas, who Dean noticed  _ still  _ couldn’t stop looking at her. His hands clenched into fists. “What the fuck is going on? How are you here?”

She smiled slyly. “Not sure, sugar. I woke up a couple days ago in the woods. I found my way into town, and just now I found that thing. Clarence here distracted me and she took off.” She brushed her hand against the back of Cas’ elbow. 

Dean sneered. “Yeah, whatever. It’s just like Chuck to bring a bitch like you back.”

“Dean,” Castiel growled. For the first time since Dean had arrived, Cas looked at him. 

“What?” Dean asked innocently. “Don’t start with me. I told you to stay in the car, and you didn’t listen. Seems to be a pattern lately, doesn’t it? Not listening to me and Sam, doing your own thing? Like with Jack?” Dean wasn’t really sure what came over him to have all that bust out. He shoved his fisted hands deep into the pockets of his jacket. There was a look of shame that crossed over Cas’ face and Dean felt instant regret for what he said like it was a punch to the gut. 

Cas’ features smoothed over. “I thought we talked about that. You said you weren’t mad anymore.” 

“Oh come on boys. Let’s not fight over little old me,” Meg jumped in. It was the most uncomfortable Dean had ever seen the demon. “Why don’t Castiel and I go see if we can track down where she went. Any idea what that thing was?”

“No,” Dean muttered. He sucked his teeth and turned on his heel to walk back to his car. “I’m heading back to Jody’s, we’ll work on it.” 

 

Dean practically fell into the seat of his car. He scrubbed a hand through his wet hair and splattered droplets of rain over the steering wheel. He started the car and backed up, on his way towards Jody’s house; in his pocket, his phone rang. 

“Hey,”

_ ‘Hey Dean!’ _ Donna said cheerily.  _ ‘Claire’s car broke down on her way home from a case a few hours from here in Minneapolis. Jody’s headed on her way out there to bring her home, but I pulled the case files and brought them over to Jody’s so we could get started.’ _

Dean groaned inwardly. He had hoped Jody would be there as a buffer between him and Donna. He wasn’t sure if he could handle her upbeat attitude after all that was happening with Castiel. “‘Kay, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He didn’t say goodbye, just hung up the phone and tossed it into the seat next to him. 

 

Dean pulled into Jody’s driveway behind Donna’s sheriff’s truck and headed in without knocking. Donna was sitting at the dining table on the phone. She waved to Dean and continued to talk.“Yup, and so could ya send me an email with the pictures of how his chest was ripped open?” Dean grimaced, and Donna nodded in solidarity with an equally disgusted face. “Thanks, Joe.”

She hung up and dropped her phone to the table. “Dean, oh I haven’t seen ya in forever.” She grasped him in a tight hug, which Dean reciprocated. It felt nice, he didn’t realize until now how much he needed someone to hold him. 

“Alright, Donna. What do we got?” He asked. 

She sighed heavily. “It’s not great.” She slid a file towards him. “It’s kids.”

He peeked into the file, but the moment he saw the hand of a kid no older than five, he slapped it shut. Dean closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. “Okay, no pictures. Just give me a verbal run down.”

“You got it. So we got three vics, two are locals, one lives about four towns over. I was on the phone with the ME so he could send me pictures of.. Her. Now Jody thought it could be a werewolf. Their hearts are ripped out, only organs that are missing, but the lunar cycle doesn’t add up. Plus,” she opened her computer and motioned for Dean to sit next to her. “We caught her on camera.” 

It was clearly a home security camera time-stamped around 5 am. It was pointed out onto the street from someone’s house. For a few seconds nothing happened, but then a woman slowly slinked across the viewfinder. Long, tangled, pure white hair fell to her waist. She was covered in a black cloak, clearly not fitting into the neighborhood. Each hand had five long, razor sharp nails. As if she knew someone was watching her, she looked into the camera. 

“She kind of looks like the evil queen from Snow White,” Dean blurted out. 

Donna punched his arm and Dean was full well expecting her to chastise him for his comment but that didn’t happen. “That’s what I thought too!” She exclaimed. “Jody got mad when I said the same thing. She was like, ‘But the kids, Donna!’” She laughed. 

She sobered up quickly and gave him a look of disapproval. “Dean, what’s going on?”

“Donna, come on. What do you mean?” His voice was high with the lie on his tongue. He shook his head. “Let’s just keep working.”

He hit play on the computer to watch the video again, but Donna slammed it shut on his fingers. “You are so morose–”

“Big word,” he interrupted.

“I know,” Donna continued like nothing happened. “Talk to me, bud.”

“Oh god,” Dean cringed, wondering how he ever got to be in a place with the sheriff that she called him ‘ _ bud’.  _

He threw his hands up in defeat. “Everything is starting to hit me. We’ve been so busy that I think now I’m just starting to process.” Dean briefly went into everything that happened with Nick and Jack and Mary. How Lucifer escaped (which she knew), and how he taunted and messed with Jack’s head, and what happened when they found Nick’s body, and  _ didn’t  _ find Mary’s. 

“Dean, it’s a lot to go through in a short period of time.” Donna sympathized. 

“I’ve been trying to find someone to blame, and Cas is just the easiest target since he’s the closest one to me. He fucked up, he kept things from Sammy and I. He lied to us about Jack, apologized and then promised not to leave us. And then pulls over on the side of the road and travels to another reality while Sam and I are sleeping in the car. It’s easier to just throw all of this mess onto him.”

Donna nodded heartily. “It sounds like you’re putting a lot on him. Stuff that he doesn’t deserve.” 

“It feels different.” Dean admitted. He was closed off about this whole thing, but it  _ did _ feel different this time around. “We’ve all done fucked up things to each other and betrayed each other for what we think is right and just this time– I told him I forgave him and I just can’t find it in myself to give him the benefit of the doubt. He has literally tried to remake the world and  _ this _ is the thing I can’t get over.”

“Wait what? Remake the world?” Donna’s eyes grew wide. 

Dean waved his hand as if to brush off the comment. “Don’t worry about it, that was a totally different apocalypse.”

“Uh, no. But we are going to table that for a different time. You said it feels different. What do you mean?”

Dean didn’t really know how to explain it himself. “It’s not the same as when Sam pisses me off. Cas is like my brother and I want to let what he did go, but this betrayal feels more than that.”

“It sounds like you love him.”

Dean scratched the back of his neck. “Well yeah I do.”

Donna shook her head sadly, “No, Dean. Like, love-love him. More than a brother sort of way.”

Dean smiled and chuckled to himself. “Heh, yeah that’s–” Dean then looked around wildly. Is that seriously what’s happening? Is that the reason why he wants to forgive Cas so badly, but at the same time expects so much more from him? Why he’s so disappointed in himself that he’s still mad? Why there was this tightness in his chest when he thinks of the times that Cas had kept things from him? He was actively trying to push Cas away in expectation for more hurt. Dean felt sick, like he’d shotgunned a beer on an empty stomach. And to be honest, the idea of  _ love _ made him lightheaded.

Donna noticed his distress. “Yep, heavy stuff.” She patted his back thoughtfully. “But we gotta pull you together, because I for one, don’t want another dead kid on our hands.”

 

Cas and Meg had walked from one end of the main street to the other twice already. But it already became less about looking for the monster, and more about doing anything to avoid another confrontation with Dean. Meg seemed pleased with it either way. 

It seemed that even when he was doing the right thing, it was never good  _ enough _ for Dean and to be perfectly honest he was getting tired of bending over backwards trying to please him. That being said, he was going to continue to bend over backwards for whatever Dean wanted, he was stuck like that. 

“What do you remember?” Castiel asked, in an effort to make some type of conversation.

“Not much, you know. It’s like, nothingness or sleeping. I remember Crowley killing me, and then I remember waking up in the woods, and it’s like I know that there is missing time in between, but I couldn’t tell you what it was like.” 

Castiel could understand what she was saying. His experience in the Empty before waking up wasn’t dissimilar. “It must have been frightening.”

“Oh, Clarence,” she snorted. “Nothing scares me anymore.” 

As she walked her left hand brushed his right on every backswing. Every now and then she’d turn around and look at him with a sly smile. Dean would say she’s looking at him like he hung the moon, and Castiel had the inkling like she was waiting for the right moment to find a unoccupied bathroom to jump his bones. In previous years he might have been tempted by the idea, she was fiery like a wildcat, and just as dangerous as one. It could be intoxicating being near her, but now; he felt nothing of the sort. The mere thought felt empty and fake. 

“I’m sure Dean wouldn’t mind if you helped on the case, that is if you’d want to.”

“Sure thing, sugar. Besides, I am the one who saw her first.  _ And  _ I’m just itching to kill something.” 

Cas knew that her coming wouldn’t make Dean happy, and maybe that’s why he asked her. This could be his small rebellion for Dean being increasingly mad at everything he did.  _ ‘Maybe this will show him what he’s missing.’  _ Castiel thought to himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean mentioned in his text that they didn’t need to knock on the door, so Castiel and Meg strolled into Jody’s house like they owned it. Seeing Cas after the conversation he and Donna had was a little uncomfortable. He had to keep reminding himself that Cas didn’t know about his feelings and that it was all just between him and Donna, whom didn’t even _know_ Cas.

A brief introduction ensued, just the logistics, he’s a angel, she’s a demon that has been dead for seven years, but recently was brought back to life. He left out the part where they were both seemingly hot for each other, not that he didn’t know how to put all of that into words. “ _Yeah, she likes her men heaven-sent, and he likes ‘em rough and dirty from their climb up from Hell.”_

Dean wasn’t jealous. Not. One. Bit.

Meg plopped herself into a seat next to Donna, no doubt in an attempt to intimidate her. Unluckily for her, despite her outward appearance of being the Nicest Lady Ever, Donna had a really good stoic face and was _not_ easily phased.

Donna played the surveillance video for Castiel and Meg, hoping maybe they had an idea of what she could be. Meg shrugged, uninterested in the research part of all this, but indicated that, yeah that was what she was fighting earlier.

The second time he watched it over, something clicked in the back of his mind. He felt like he’d seen something like her before, and not from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Castiel must have noticed his face change, and his body language as Dean reached up to scratch his chin.

“Do you recognize something, Dean?” Cas asked.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. “Yeah, maybe. Something I saw maybe six or seven years ago. Let me call Sam and see if he can remember.”

Though the person who picked up wasn’t exactly who Dean was expecting. “Hell _ooo_ ,” a woman’s voice drawled on the other end.

Dean frowned. _“Rowena?_ ”

“What can we do for you, Dean?” She asked, like she was some kind of secretary just taking a message.

“Give the phone to Sam.”

She sighed, irritated. “Samuel’s _busy_ right now. You got me, or I can take a message.”

“God damnit–Rowena, give Sam the phone now.” Dean growled.

He heard a shuffled on the other end of the line, followed by a breathless Sam. “What’s up, Dean. You and Cas fighting?”

“Ye–No, Sam. That’s not what I’m calling for. And _why_ is Rowena there anyways?” Dean could see Meg snicker at Cas, but she stayed quiet. He didn’t like the way that made him feel. “Look, I’m putting you on speaker, don’t be doing anything weird.” On the other line, Dean could hear Rowena’s howl of laughter, evidently Dean was already on speaker.

“We got a monster that is going after kids and ripping their hearts out.” He shuffled some papers around looking at what could have connected the kids. “They’re all grade school aged. Two boys and a girl, they haven’t even lived life, so how could they have pissed someone off enough to rip their fucking hearts out?”

“And not a werewolf, I’m assuming? Otherwise you wouldn’t be calling.” Sam asked.

“Hey, Sam. I’m gonna send you a video that we caught of her after one of the killings,” Donna jumped in. “It’s real creepy.”

“Okay, yup got it,” Dean could hear Sam suck in a breath. “Dean, that’s a lamia.”

Dean groaned and let his head fall backwards. “Shit. I thought she looked familiar.”

“What’s a lamia?” Donna asked quizzically.

“Lamia are Greek monsters, and generally they stick to Greece. A few years ago, Dean

and I hunted one in like Wisconsin or something when I was soulless. With all this shit happening with Chuck and all these other Greek deities and monsters, I’m not surprised they’re popping up everywhere.”

“The good thing is we already know how to kill them; setting them on fire or the easy way, blessed bronze knives.”

“Where do we find them?” Cas asked. All three looked at Dean, and Dean looked at the phone expecting Sam to answer.

“Well, I know that answer!” Rowena answered, clearly happy to be of help. “I’ve known a few lamia in my lifetime. Most of them know a fair bit of magic, so that’ll be fun for you guys. They’re the ones who made the myths of ugly old witches hiding in caves. So look for places in the woods; dark caves, mines, maybe even a old warehouse.”

“Thanks, Rowena,” he said. “We’ll let you know what happens. Oh and don’t be worried about being freaky with Sam, he’s not as vanilla as you might think.” Dean hung up quickly with a cackle.

Dean heard the front door open again and Jody and Claire shuffled in carrying her bags. Claire dropped hers in the entryway into the dining room, nearly missing Jody’s feet. “What’s up.”

“You guys made it just in time.” Dean smiled and hugged Claire. “We’re going on a hunt.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sam didn’t know how many books he had read; it must have been creeping well into the early hundreds by now. Rowena was being less than helpful; she lounged back, lazily picking at her nails as she side-eyed the younger Winchester.

He slammed a book down into the dust pile, raking his fingers through his hair and over his jawline, scratching at the stubble. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days and despite Rowena’s suggestion for a “wee nip of gin”; they had barely said two words to each other.

“This is useless,” He stated the obvious, throwing a glance over to the red-headed witch. She lifted her gaze, her feline like eyes meeting his. He held her gaze for a moment, her light brown eyes burning into his. It was like staring into the sun, something so other worldly. It was easy to forget–to get lost in the illusion–she was a human.

He quickly forced himself to look away, a crease pulling between his brows as he felt an unfamiliar tug at his heart.

“Samuel. Burying yourself in all these dirty old books is not going to help anybody.” She huffed, sitting up straight and uncrossing her legs, folding her hands onto her lap.

“Look, I’m–”

“I have heard it all from Castiel. He is quite thorough when keeping me updated with all the Winchester activities. But I know what you are searching for.” Her face softened and he can’t bear to meet her gaze. “You want to protect your family. Close the veil and–” The rest of the unfinished sentence left hanging between them. It didn’t need to be spoken. She knew he was devastated by loss and she would help him move through that. If there is one think Rowena excels at, it is distractions.

“Alright.” She clasped her hands together, making Sam jump just a touch. “I’m gonna teach you a wee bit of magic.” A smile tugged at the corners of her lips and he seemed skeptical for a moment, side eyeing her from where he sat.

“Rowena–” Sam lets out a prolonged sigh after a couple of tension filled moments.

“No. Samuel. You will do this. Because I swear to all heavens that if I have to sit here for the rest of the day with a mopey giant, I just might go insane. It is worse than the short time I spent in prison, in hell,” She emphasised, standing up and placing her palms flat on the table. She was small, but frightening in her own way as she glowered at him.

He gave in, unsure how this was even going to work considering he is human but hell; why not let her have some fun? It’s not like he could honestly become anymore miserable than he already was.

With a few grumbles and grunts, he pulled himself out of the chair. Every muscle suddenly cramped and he winced, stretching himself out as she busied herself on pulling out crystals, hex bags, books and candles.

“I am not hexxing anybody,” He emphasised as he stared down at the all too familiar purple sacks.

“No, we are going to start with something easy,” She drawled out, shooting him a disapproving glance.

“Easy?” He asked, picking up one of the books.

“No. We mustn’t touch what isn’t ours Samuel.” She slapped his hand which made him drop the book. There was a slight pout on his face as his fingers curled away like he has been stung, “We are going to start with a simple protection spell..” She told him. Despite his skepticism, she continued; “It is simple, just watch.”

She unscrewed the lid of a herb labelled _Angelica_ and dipped her thumb and middle finger into it. Clasping her fingers together; she slowly traced a pentagram in the air while mumbling in latin; _Pentagram hoc pono protectione noctesque diesque. Hoc est voluntatis, ita ut sit._ A spark lit up the air, glowing blue with power as if she traced the air with oil. It spread and highlighted the invisible pentagram she drew. Almost as quick as it came; it vanished.

Sam was speechless for a moment before he cleared his throat and asked; “So, what does that do exactly?”

“It helps ward off demons and keeps you safe from witches,” She says, a hint of pride in her voice, “Give it a go.”

 

Despite his skepticism, Sam followed her instructions to a T. _Nothing. Nada. Zip._

He sighed, looking over at the red-haired witch who only gave him a look of disapproval.

“Put your heart into it Samuel.”

“I’m not a witch, Rowena, I don’t know–”

“Don’t you dare say you don’t know how to do this! You are about as human as I am,” She snapped, taking Sam by surprise, “You are special. You always have been; demon blood or not. You don’t need to be a witch to perform a spell like this, you just need to be accepting of the fact that magic isn’t just in your fingertips. It’s in the air, it’s drawn from the earth. Now, try again.” She lets out a sigh, gathering herself enough to gesture for the hunter to try.

He felt a little more hopeful this time, sucking in a breath and repeating it once again. And again. Sam felt an overwhelming sense of frustration after nothing continued to happen. He gritted his teeth with anger.

“You just need to relax.” It was like her voice was the tipping point and Sam lost it.

“I CAN’T DO THIS, ROWENA.” He swiped a bunch of books and crystals from the table, all of them landing with a loud clatter. The witch flinched away and closed her eyes. He paced the room dragging a hand down his face as he tried to gather some sense of composure. “I can’t–” His voice becomes thick with emotion and he dropped into the closest library chair, leaning forward, he buried his face in his hands.

“All of this is my fault,” He murmured. The light tap of her heels against the tile broke the thick silence. She stopped mere inches from him and reached out to touch his shoulder. He instinctively pulled away, not wanting to feel a wash of shame to accompany the guilt. She stayed quiet, allowing him to continue. “Jack, Mom, the young hunters. All of it. I should have been able to protect them. I thought I had gotten stronger over the years. I managed to pull Dean and Cas back from the edge but everyone else…” His voice hitched as he sat up to look away, his eyes lining red with heavy emotion.

“What happened, Samuel, isn’t your fault,” She murmured, crouching down in front of him. She gingerly reached out and put a hand on his knee. She seemed surprised when he didn’t pull away. “These things have a way of happening under even the best of us. No matter how prepared you are, or how much you have grown from the wee hunter you used to be; some things we just can’t control. We make our best judgement call at the time but it’s not always enough.” Her brows furrowed with understanding as she watched him intently.

“I just wish I could go back and save them all. None of them deserved it,” He murmured.

“None of them ever do. The best people leave much too soon.” Her voice was wistful; lost in a haze of memories. They remained in silence; the anger dissipating in the air.

It was a few moments before Sam spoke. “I want to try again.”

“Samuel–”

“It’s so I can protect my family. Please Rowena.”

She nodded as if this was something she could understand completely. Sam was sure it was. “As you wish.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was easy to find where she might be hiding out once Jody got there. Being the sheriff of Sioux Falls, she knew off all the caves and warehouses where a lamia might want to hide out. 

“–Hey, thanks Joe. See you tomorrow.” Jody hung up the phone and stood at the head of the table, surrounded by her fellow hunters, waiting for their cue to suit up. “Just as I thought. There’s this old car factory out in the sticks, usually kids are always inside messing around and we have a car go out there almost every night. That was my dispatcher, we haven’t had an officer go out there in over a week. I can only imagine why.” she said sarcastically. 

The air was thick with unspoken words. All five of them awkwardly piled into the Impala; Donna, Cas and Meg in the back, Jody, Claire and Dean in the front. The music was low which should have helped ease the unspoken tension but it honestly only made it worse. Jody was on her phone and Claire had her headphones on, ignoring everyone. Donna was stuck between Cas and Meg side-eying her, completely untrusting of the demon. Meg had a slight smirk on her face as she kept making eye contact with a scowling Dean through the rear vision mirror; Cas was seemingly oblivious to it all. 

“We almost there?” Donna asked, adjusting her bag on her lap once again.

The air rung out with silence for a moment as Meg looked up and at Dean for some kind of answer which a characteristic eyebrow raised. The look on her face just pissed him off and he only let out a soft grunt. 

Meg rolled her eyes and focused on the blonde, “Seems like princess has his panties in a bit of knot,” She drawled, her voice low and purposeful. 

Dean shot her a filthy look but was only met with an unphased half smile. 

“Are we also going to address the fact that we have a demon helping us or…?” Jody asked with a hint of unease. Through the rearview mirror Dean could see Castiel’s curious gaze land on the back of her head. 

“Clarence and I go way back,” Her voice has a slight coo as she reached around Donna and gently nudged the angel.   
“Meg has been a great deal of help to us over the years,” Castiel explained, turning to look at her. She reached over again and gently smudged some dirt from his cheek. Dean’s gaze burned into them through the rear view mirror as he watched the almost _too_ intimate scene.

“Hey, watch the road, damnit,” Jody said as she smacked Dean on the back of the head. Dean moved the car back over the yellow line which he had crossed after being distracted by the goings-on in the backseat. He scowled and tried refocusing on the task at hand. 

The tense drive didn’t last too much longer and they were soon pulling into an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. They all piled out of the car, and stood around as Dean popped Baby’s trunk and dug around. The air was thick from the hard rain earlier in the day, and from the smell, he figured it might rain again soon.

Dean pulled out three bronze knives from the bottom of a box. “Luckily I had these all blessed the last time I was running through Texas. Thing is, I only got three so we’re gonna have to split up into groups.”

Dean let out a low sigh, and held out a blade for Jody when Meg snatched it out of his hand. “Thanks, Cas and I will take the back.” And with that, both of them headed off in that direction.

Dean let out another disgruntled noise of disapproval, passing over a knife to Donna. 

“Jody and I can take the side entrance if you wanna go with Claire?” Donna suggested, looking between Claire and Dean. 

“Ugh, fine.” Claire slipped off her headphones, jamming her hand into her pockets. “Can I at least carry the knife?” She held out her hand out expectantly. 

Dean scoffed. “Not a chance, kiddo.” 

Claire rolled her eyes and stomped off towards the entrance. She was moving so quickly, Dean had to jog to catch up.  

 

The warehouse was pitch black; not a sound to be heard. Pulling out his phone, Dean squinted at it for a moment to try and work out how to turn the flashlight on. 

“Gimme that,” Claire sighed, quickly pressing a few buttons. Suddenly Dean’s flashlight flicked on. 

He pulled a face at her. “I knew how to do it,” He grumbled to which she simply shook her head in disapproval. 

They slipped through the door, both quiet as possible as they looked around. They didn’t find much, nothing but old shelves of lost stock and dust.

“Hey.” Claire whispered as they entered a new room. 

Dean turned to look at her properly “What?” He looked around, thinking she might of found something.

“What’s the deal with Cas and the demon?” She murmured, her face becoming serious. 

“Nothing. She just helps us out, sometimes, back in the day. That's it,” He huffed through gritted teeth. Clearly showing he didn’t want to speak about it any further. 

“Oh come on.” She scoffed quietly, brushing past Dean. “I can’t be the only one who sees how she looks at him.” She raised a brow, still half looking around the room, but mostly interested in what Dean had to say.

“They are just…. can we just focus on the case?” Dean hissed. 

Claire rolled her eyes. “Idiot,” She mumbled, vanishing around a corner. 

Dean tried to ignore what she had to say. So it  _ was _ as obvious as he thought. When this was over, he’d have to ask if she could tell if Cas was interested back. 

Claire appeared in the same doorway she left from. “Hey Dean!” She whispered hoarsely. Once she got his attention, she motioned for him to follow her. The room he was previously in and the room, Claire was leading him to were connected by a short, narrow hallway. 

The room opened up to be a wide and open space, lined with large windows to both sides.  _ This must have been where the cars were assembled.  _ Dean thought to himself. In the center was a large table that had been dragged over from the edge of the room, judging by the dust marks on the floor. The floor was still stained with black oil–no, he could smell it now. It was blood. He shined his flashlight on the spot near the table and Claire groaned, it was still sticky and wet, from something the lamia had killed recently. 

In the middle of the table was a copper bowl, Dean took a quick glance only to see a rabbit; it’s entrails surrounding the carcass. There were herbs all over the table, it looked like the proper beginnings of an offering. Dean slowly reached towards the unlit candles to the side. He wanted to see how recently they had been lit; were they interrupting her?

Suddenly, someone snatched the back of Dean’s jacket and threw him backwards. He coughed as all of the wind was knocked out of him. He heard Claire yell to his right. He rolled to his side and then his feet to see Claire land what he would call a textbook right hook to the lamia’s face. But it was as if nothing seemed to phase her. She swiped at Claire with her talons, and she jumped backwards. If she hadn’t as fast as she was, she might of gotten her whole face filleted off. 

He slid his hands all around the dirty floor, hunting for the knife that dropped out of his hands when he fell. He looked up and saw it ten feet away, but Claire didn’t have that time. She was doing all she could to keep the lamia distracted enough–ducking and dodging–but sooner or later she was going to slip up. The lamia was growing frustrated, with each miss, she snarled angrily. And like Dean expected, she was too slow. Claire cried out in pain as the lamia’s talons caught her forehead. She fell on her arm, which made her whimper again. 

Dean decided to take a risk and he jumped on the lamia, tackling her to the ground. She let out an inhuman screech and her hood fell back, revealing her haggard face. 

“Claire! Knife!” Dean hollered.

The lamia was stronger than he was; she sunk her claws into his chest with a gruesome smile. He did everything in his power to hold her down, but the harder he pushed, the harder she stuck her talons in. 

He didn’t see it, but he heard the skitter of Claire sliding the knife to him. He fumbled around on the ground next to him, until his hand reached the leather handle. He raised it high, poised to stab her, but she grabbed his arm, holding it far away from her. 

Dean groaned as he used all his strength to shove the knife downward, but he was slipping… 

All of a sudden, salt began pelting the side of his face as if someone was taking handfuls of it, and launching it in his direction. As the salt landed on the lamia, she began to wail as if the salt burned her skin. She dropped Dean’s arm to cover her face from the salty assault, and he threw his arm downwards, thrusting the knife into her chest. The lamia howled and then slowly she dissipated, turning to dust. All that was left was her cloak. 

Dean felt to the side and clutched his aching chest. He looked around to see Claire standing at the table, fistfuls of salt pouring out of her hands. He began to laugh. A stomach clenching, ab straining laugh. 

Claire followed him, giggling so hard he was afraid she was going to fall over. “What?” she gasped. “It worked!”

Footfalls echoed through the small hallway and then the other four pushed their way through. Jody looked wildly between the two, before hustling over to check on Claire. 

Much to Dean’s surprise, Cas took off from Meg at a sprint towards Dean. He sat up with some effort as Cas reached him. He shook his head at Dean, and slowly peeled Dean’s hand away from his chest wound. “Always getting hurt, aren’t we?”

Dean smiled at his best friend as he examined him. “Yeah, guess so.”

 

Cas insisted on driving back, leaving Dean and Claire, the two patients of the night, to ride in the back with Meg. Claire had promptly fallen asleep against Dean. Meg however had squished herself against the door, hoping she didn’t even touch Dean. 

Morning was breaking by the time they arrived back at Jody’s house. He shook Claire awake and they slid out on the same side. Everyone was tired, barring Meg; even Castiel looked like he wanted to pass out, so they said their goodbyes at the car. Dean promised Jody that he would call and give updates more, and told Claire that he would do his best to send hunts her way, though he was mostly lying about that one. 

Donna gave him one of her signature tight hugs and whispered in his ear. “Keep me in the loop about Castiel. Now I  _ gotta _ know.” 

Dean’s face flushed pink. “Yeah sure, Donna.” he muttered. 

 

Meg sidled up to Dean as Cas graciously offered to help Jody and Donna carry their bags inside. They stood silently for a moment, each of their arms crossed, before she finally spoke up. “I found him too late, you know.” 

Dean grunted in response. She continued, clearly not realizing that Dean did not give one shit. “I guess there probably never really is a right time for a demon and an angel to get together.” She gave Dean a sly smile, like she knew more than he did. “Anyways, take care of Castiel, he’s special.”

She turned and began walking her way back to town. Dean’s eyes followed her, not really sure how to process what she said. Did she just know about Dean’s feelings, or did Cas say something to her about his own feelings? Dean bit his tongue before he could call out to her and ask what she meant. Not like she would tell him anyways. Nah, she’d keep him hanging. 

 

Dean didn’t object when Cas got into the front seat to drive again. He just slid into the passenger seat and let the feeling of relaxation drift over him. Unlike their drive up, the car was void of any tension. There was no awkwardness in the air, and Dean felt calm in Cas’ presence for the first time in a long time. Despite the air of serenity, Dean felt like he had a lot to get off his chest, and without warning he opened his mouth to speak. 

“You know, Cas, this is just going to take a long time to heal for me.” He itched absently at the bandage on his chest. “I don’t think it’s ever going to be ‘okay’. You know, Mom is dead, Jack is dead and neither one of them deserved that. I just think, with Chuck orchestrating all of this, this was his plan the whole time, and I can’t blame Jack for being another pawn in his game. And I need to stop blaming you, and start blaming those who are responsible for this. So I’m sorry I’ve been standoffish. And I’m sorry I’ve been such an asshole to you. I know that you were just trying to help us and help Jack at the same time. I don’t think that any of us could have anticipated what Chuck had up his sleeve for us. And that’s no one’s fault but his.” Dean’s voice was thick with regret for all that he had put on Castiel. He faced the window and continued.

“He’s scared. Chuck was scared of Jack. That’s why he’s dead. He was a threat to him, and he knew it. Jack was strong, and he was especially strong when he was mad and wanted to protect his family. And he was on our side, and Chuck couldn’t have that happen.”

Castiel was silent, his eyes were focused far up the road ahead, and it almost felt like Dean hadn’t spoken at all. 

“Thank you,” Castiel’s blue eyes met Dean’s green ones, and for a moment time stood still as they stared at each other. “I appreciate your apology, and I’m sor–” 

“No. Nope. You’re done apologizing about all this. Are we cool?” Dean asked hopefully. 

“Yes,” Castiel told him. “We are cool.”

Feeling even lighter, Dean rested his head against the window for a long needed snooze. He was happy that this time it wasn’t raining. The sun was just rising off in the east, turning the sky a brilliant shade of scarlett. It reminded Dean of an old saying his father used to tell him:  _ Red sky at night, sailors delight. Red sky at morn, sailors be warned.  _

Dean smiled to himself at the old wives’ tale as he closed his eyes. They were in the midwest, so it didn’t mean anything to them, but it was one of those things he’d never forget. 

Thanks for reading!  
Read on in [Episode 4!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045201/chapters/45236764)


End file.
